New Beginnings: Outtakes and Extras
by onefee27
Summary: A collection of one-shot stories revolving around Sookie and Eric, from my story New Beginnings. AH/AU OOC
1. The Very Beginning

So, this is the first installment of my latest project... A collection of one-shots based upon my story New Beginnings.

I thought it might be kind of fun to write about Sookie and Eric's whirlwind two-month romance in high school, maybe a little of Eric's experiences in Miami and prison, Sookie's finding out she was pregnant, etc. The "etc." is where all of you come in! I want you all to tell me what stories you want me to write. They don't have to be from when they are younger either …. If you want a story elaborating on present day events within the story, I'll do that, too! I can't promise I'll write every one requested, but I'll certainly try!

Now for all of you that have been reading New Beginnings, you know what Sookie and Eric's past entailed, with that said, I'm not going to preach in this A/N about how drugs are bad and how you shouldn't do them and how kids shouldn't be having sex. If you've been reading the story, and I don't see why you'd be reading this if you haven't been, then you know there were consequences to their behavior. I think it speaks for itself.

In this collection of one-shots, there will be drug use and there will be teen sex. I will try to be tasteful, since they are obviously kids, but I am also going to be real in this story. I know what my friends and I did when we were sixteen and honestly, maybe I'm horrible, but the things Sookie and Eric will do are comparable, however, I know I also did a lot worse. Please consider this your warning.

Now that I've ranted ...

Thanks to **Northwoman**, the most fuckawesome beta ever!

Oh, and if there are still any mistakes, they are mine.

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

It was just any other day, when Tara and I strolled into our first period chemistry class. Laf was already there waiting.

"Hey, hookas!" Lafeyette exclaimed as we walked over and took our seats at our lab table.

"Hey, Laf," I said smiling as I took my seat.

We'd been sitting there, waiting for class to begin for about five minutes. I was quickly scanning over the chapter I was supposed to have read the night before, when Mr. Kelly said, "Good morning, class."

I never looked away from the pages of my book, or thought the morning was anything less than normal, for that matter, until Tara exclaimed, "Oh my god, Sookie! Who is that?"

I looked up from my book at Tara, who was pointing at the front of the classroom. As I turned my head in that direction, my eyes found and locked onto the cutest boy I'd ever seen. Today was far from normal, I thought. I couldn't believe I wasn't dreaming because there just weren't boys that hot here in Bon Temps. I just knew my clock was going to go off and wake me from my dream any minute.

"Class, it seems we have a new student," Mr. Kelley said, then he looked over to him and suggested, "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little about yourself."

As he introduced himself, I stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes. I was sure I had some sort of psycho looking smile plastered on my face, but I was too taken aback to care. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Thank you Eric," Mr. Kelly said. "Now you can go take a seat in the back left corner with Sookie, Tara, and Lafayette," he added pointing to our lab table.

Eric sat down on the stool beside mine, and I swear I thought he scooted his stool a little closer to mine, which made my insides scream with excitement. He had to be the most beautiful boy in school and I was sure that by the end of the day, he'd be the most wanted, by every girl and I was getting first dibs on his attentions.

"Hey, I'm Lafayette and these are my girls Tara and Sookie," Laf said as Mr. Kelley went on with class. I just continued to smile and stare.

Eric nodded then turned to me, smirked, and said, "So Sookie, what do you say we get out of here after this class?"

Honestly, I'd heard him say something, but had no clue what it was he'd said. I was too lost in my excitement that he was giving me attention to be aware of anything else. I was also finding it difficult to speak, so I just nodded, not even sure of what I'd just agreed to. It became clearer, when class was over.

"Hey, come on," he said playfully, grabbing my arm, effectively pulling me behind him.

"Okay," I said, slightly reluctantly as I followed him out of Mr. Kelley's class, towards the exit.

I'd never skipped school before and although part of me was worried about what Gran would say if she found out, a bigger part of me didn't care because Eric Northman was by far the cutest boy that had ever given me attention and I didn't want him to think I was a geek or something, so I followed him. I walked right out of school with him, barely giving it a second thought.

"Do you have a car here?" he asked once we were in the parking lot.

I shook my head and said, "No, I don't have a car. I ride with Tara."

"Good," he said as he took my hand, "From now on, you can ride with me," he smirked as we approached a navy blue Chevy Corsica. He opened the passenger side door and as I just stood there staring at the car, second thoughts finally bubbling to the surface, he asked, "Well, are you going to get in before we get caught?" I was really nervous.

I was far from perfect and like everyone else my age, I did a lot of things I wasn't supposed to do, but I'd never done something that I could get caught doing, so easily. I mean, drinking a bottle of Boone's Farm down by the lake with my friends was a lot different than walking right out of school in the middle of the morning, with a boy I didn't even know. All it would have taken was one teacher to look in our direction and we'd have been busted.

The realization that I could get caught so easily, jarred me back into reality. We'd made it to the car and were almost home free, so if I were to turn back, not only would I look like a big loser, but I'd probably get caught. Eric was already in the car and had it started, so I got in.

"So, what is there to do around here?" he asked.

He didn't have a plan! I thought. I didn't really think about it when we'd left, but I guess I had assumed he had some sort of a plan. What was I getting myself into? We were so going to get caught and I was so going to get grounded.

"I don't know. We mostly hang out at the mall in Monroe and sometimes at Merlotte's," I said nervously, "but we really can't go to either of those places since we're supposed to be in school," I added hoping I didn't sound as uneasy as I actually was.

"Well, my mom's home so we can't go to my house, although she probably wouldn't even notice if we were there," he said rolling his eyes. "Are your parents home?"

"I live with my Gran, and she's home ... maybe you should just take me back...," I said tensely before being interrupted.

"I'm not going back to school, Sookie. If I take you back then we risk getting caught, besides it's no big deal that we can't go to your house," he said with a smirk. "We'll just come up with someplace else to go," he said as he leaned over and put his hand on my leg just above my knee.

"Well," I said then paused to think before continuing, "there is the lake."

"The lake?" he questioned, "Now you're talking! That sounds perfect! How do we get there?"

About fifteen minutes later we pulled up to the lake. Eric grabbed his backpack, got out of the car, and walked around to the passenger side, meeting me with his hand extended as I was stepping out of the car.

"Let's go over there," he suggested, pointing to the shelters right beside of the lake.

Hand in hand we made our way until we came to the furthest and most out of the way shelter. It wasn't even visible from the parking area. Eric sat down on one of the picnic tables then tugged at my hand, which he was still holding, to get me to sit down.

I sat down beside him, but instead of sitting on the table, as he was, I sat on the bench.

"So, you're from Miami?" I questioned smiling, looking up into the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen.

"Yeah," he said shortly.

"Why'd you move here?" I couldn't figure out why anyone that lived someplace like Miami would ever want to move to Bon Temps. I mean, people in Bon Temps dream of the day they can move to a place like Miami.

"Well, my dad got a job at Barksdale, at least that's what my parents would tell you, but really, I got into some trouble and they decided that it was best to get me away from the city," he said cockily.

Great, I thought. I was skipping school, with Eric, who was really cute, but his parents moved him from Miami to Bon Temps because he'd gotten into trouble. I wondered what kind of trouble would warrant actually moving to a new town. Whatever it was, it was probably pretty bad and I decided I probably didn't want to know, but before my mind could stop my mouth, I'd nervously asked, "What kind of trouble?"

"It really wasn't that big of a deal," he said, nonchalantly. Shoo! I thought, relieved. "I got caught with weed at school," he said. Okay, weed is pretty bad, but not that bad, I thought, then he added, "Speaking of weed," as he opened up the front zipper of his backpack, pulling out what looked like a cigar. I knew before he lit it, it wasn't just a cigar.

I'd smoked pot a few times before at parties, but it wasn't something I did every day. I knew a lot of people who did, though. My brother had several friends that did. He got stoned a lot, but definitely not every day.

I watched as Eric took a few hits off of the blunt and then he handed it to me. Reluctantly I took it. Like I'd said, I'd smoked pot before, it just wasn't something I did all the time, especially with boys I barely knew at ten in the morning, I might add. Besides, I was having a really hard time saying no to Eric.

I'd only just met him, but I knew I wanted him to like me. If that meant I had to smoke a little weed and skip a few classes, then so be it. I brought the blunt to my lips, inhaled, and as I felt the smoke enter my lungs I started coughing, uncontrollably.

"You okay?" he laughed as he took the blunt and hit it again. I continued coughing. "This is the killer shit. It'll hurt you if you're not careful with it," he said as he held the smoke in his lungs and scooted over on the table until he was seated directly behind me.

He played with my ponytail with one hand as the other snaked around in front of my face holding the blunt. I took it and hit it again. This time, I was a little more careful and I didn't cough.

A moment later, he flipped my ponytail over my shoulder, leaned down until I could feel his breath against the back of my neck, then quietly purred, "Tell me about you, Sookie?"

I didn't know what to tell him. Honestly, I was really pretty boring. I went to school, hung out with Tara and Lafayette, and helped Gran around the house. That was pretty much my life, well, everyone's life in Bon Temps. There just wasn't much to tell, plus with the feeling of his hands running up and down my back and his warm breath against the back of my neck I didn't know if I'd be able to speak.

"I ... I'm pretty boring," I stuttered, then tried to stand up, but Eric stopped me. He put his hands on my shoulders, effectively holding me in place, seated between his legs.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed against the back of my neck as his warm breath tickling me and his strong, nimble fingers kneading my shoulders, melted the growing tension away and quickly coerced me to remain seated.

Oh my, what was he doing to me? It was like there was an incurable ache, deep inside me, an insatiable hunger to be touched, and an overwhelming feeling that if he stopped touching me, even for a millisecond, that, well, I'd ... I wasn't sure what would happen, but I knew it couldn't be good. I definitely knew I'd never felt anything like it before. Certainly it couldn't be him making me feel this way, I thought. It had to be the pot.

"Nowhere," I giggled as I hit the blunt one more time and handed it back to him which caused him to remove one of his hands from my shoulders. I didn't like the way it felt one bit.

He nudged my shoulder and I turned around. As I turned, he hit the blunt, then he slowly leaned forward, his lips slightly parted and headed straight for mine. He was going to kiss me and I was going to shit my pants. I was completely shocked.

His face was mere inches from mine when he reached up and pushed my hair behind my ear then pulled away quickly, sitting up as he mumbled something I didn't quite catch, then he shook his head, and stamped out the blunt, setting it aside.

"So, why do you say you're boring? You don't seem that way to me," he said casually.

I was unsure of the meaning of what had just happened and I really wished in that moment that I could read his mind because he was sure acting like it was nothing. I mean, I couldn't believe that someone like him would ever want to kiss someone like me, but at the same time I could have sworn that was just what he was about to do. I guess it was just too good to be true.

"Uh, huh," I answered dreamily, still wishing I knew what was going through his head. That's when I realized he was laughing, hysterically.

"You're stoned," he laughed.

As I eyed him questioningly, wondering what he was talking about, it clicked and I realized "uh huh" didn't answer his question. I was relieved that he just thought I was stoned and didn't realize that I was suffering the after-effects of the almost kiss or whatever the heck that thing was.

I figured if Eric was going to act like it was nothing, that was exactly what I should do, so I took a breath then slightly mortified stammered, "There's just not much to do around here. I mean, like I said, we mostly hang out at the mall and at Merlotte's. Occasionally, there will be a party out here or at someone's house if their parents go out of town."

"Hey, that doesn't sound boring at all," he said as he placed his fingers under my chin, lifting my head to look him in the eye. "I don't think I could ever get bored with someone like you. You could never be boring," he said smirking.

For the next few hours, until it was time for school to let out, Eric and I talked, laughed, and smoked a lot of weed. By the time three o'clock came I was stoned and starving. I had surpassed "having the munchies", hours before. Eric figured that out when my stomach growled.

"You're hungry," he laughed.

"I guess I am," I giggled in response.

By that time, I was lying on one end of the table and Eric on the other, head to head and our legs dangling off opposite ends. Both of us were having serious issues controlling our laughter.

"Well, school's out," he laughed. "Let's go get some food!" he proclaimed as he jumped up and walked over to my end of the table.

Standing between my legs, he extended his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me, apparently harder than necessary, causing me to shoot up off the table and into his chest. When I hit his chest I almost fell backward, but his strong arms reached out, wrapped around me, and held me against him.

His arms tightened around me instead of loosening as I regained my balance. Our eyes locked on each other's as I relished the feeling of being in his arms and he breathed, "Sookie ...."

That's when I looked down because I felt something hard jabbing me in my stomach. Oh shit, I thought as I realized what that "something hard" was.

"We better go," he quickly suggested as he released me, except for my hand, and drug me towards the car.

Again, I wished I could read his mind, but shrugged it off. I mean, his ... thingy ... it certainly wasn't like that because of me ... well, maybe because I was a girl, but not because I was me.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked as he started the car.

"Uh, I don't know. There's Merlotte's, Sonic, Dairy Queen, and Wendy's. That's about it. There's really not much choice. What sounds good to you?"

"Hell, I don't know, but I'm starving," he laughed.

Once in town, since no decision had been made, I suggested we eat at Dairy Queen. Eric got a hot dog and a banana split and I got an order of onion rings and a Heath Blizzard. Eric gave me a bite of his hot dog and I shared my onion rings with him.

After eating, we headed back to the lake and back to our shelter, talking and getting to know each other better the entire ride. As it turned out, Eric and his parents didn't get along well. I personally, having lost my parents couldn't imagine what it would be like having them, but not getting along. I really felt bad for him.

We'd been back at the lake for a while when he said, "Hey Sookie," as he lay back onto the table, "I've told you everything there is to know about my parents, but you haven't said a thing about yours. You said you lived with your grandma earlier. What's the deal?"

I sighed and fell backwards laying with my head against his, just as we'd been before. Of course he'd have to ruin a perfectly wonderful buzz and day and ask that question, I thought. My parents had died ten years before, but I still had a really hard time talking about it and really didn't want to kill the mood or end up in tears.

I assumed he could sense my reluctance to talk about them when he said, "If it's something you don't want to talk about, then you don't have to, but if you want to talk, I'm here."

I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually spoke to anyone about them, even Jason or Gran, and for the life of me didn't understand why I felt I could be so open with Eric seeing as how I'd known him for less than a day, but for some reason, I felt compelled to tell him.

"They're dead," I said quietly; almost inaudibly as a tear slid down my cheek.

"Sookie," he said as he sat up, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry," he begged, which only made my crying worse, as he pulled me until my head rested on his lap. He ran his hand down my head and back and cooed, "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," over and over again.

When my crying was finally under control, I pulled away, laying back down on the hard table, and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Eric. It happened a long time ago, but it's still really hard to talk about. I didn't mean to get so upset."

Scoot over," he said, stretching on the table, beside of me, as opposed to head to head, as we'd been before.

"Sookie, it's okay. You don't have to tell me anymore," he said as he took my hand in his, interlacing his fingers with mine.

"I want to," I said, and I meant it, even though I didn't understand why I wanted to tell him.

"Why don't we finish the blunt we put out earlier? It'll make you feel better," he suggested, reaching into his pocket to get it with his free hand to retrieve it. I'm pretty sure he was trying to distract me, but it didn't work.

As we passed the blunt back and forth, I told him everything about my parents' death. About how they'd died unexpectedly when their car got stuck on the bridge in town during a flash flood when I was six.

While telling him the story of what happened, I found myself able to open up to him about feelings that I hadn't opened up about to anyone. He quietly listened, taking in every single word I uttered and he also gently wiped away every single tear that dared to slide down my face.

"Eric, it was my fault. I called them from Tara's to come get me. If I hadn't have been a big baby, they would have never been in the car that night," I cried.

"Sookie," he said gently as he leaned up onto his elbow and cupped my cheek with his hand. Slowly, he lowered his head toward mine, and whispered, "It wasn't your fault," before he gently pressed his lips into mine.

My mind quickly left all thoughts of my parents behind and went straight to the fact that Eric Northman was kissing me. I couldn't believe it and it took every bit of strength I had to keep from squealing out loud. I was certainly squealing in my head. I mean, he'd been a little touchy/feely throughout the day and we'd certainly had our moments, but for the most part it had been pretty chill; just two people hanging out.

I didn't know what to say or do, so I just went with it. As he languidly explored my mouth with his lips and tongue, I placed my hand on the back of his head, but just as I started to feel the same overwhelming feelings as earlier, realizing that it was him and not the weed, he pulled away from me.

He stood and mumbled, "It's getting dark. We better go."

I sat up, feeling defeated and even more confused than I'd been before. He had just kissed me and now he wanted to leave. Was he regretting it already? I didn't know if I should slap him or cry, but figured doing nothing was best, since he was my only ride home.

The drive to my house was silent. Eric kept both of his hands on the wheel and his eyes focused on the road then entire way. As we pulled up to the front of my house, Eric finally broke the silence.

"So, what time should I be here to pick you up in the morning?"

"Uh, I don't know," I said shortly, reaching for the handle on the door.

"Sookie," he said frantically, reaching out his hand and grabbing my arm, to keep me from getting out of the car. "Wait," he begged.

I turned to face him and in one fluid movement, his arms were around me and his lips were on mine, that is until the porch light flipped on, startling us both and causing Eric to pull away.

"You better go," he whispered, then leaned over and chastely kissed my cheek.

I smiled and got out of the car. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to go inside and face the music. If the school had called, I'd be grounded, but I didn't care. After the day Eric and I had shared, being grounded would be worth it.

As I reached into the back seat to get my backpack, Eric said, "Sookie," causing me to jump and look up at him. "You never told me what time to pick you up for school in the morning," he said smirking.

"Uh ... seven," I answered smiling.

"I'll see you then," he purred.

"See you then," I said dreamily as I slipped my backpack over my shoulder, shut the door, and walked away.

* * *

As I wrote this it totally killed me that I couldn't write it in Eric's POV, but to me, this story was totally about Sookie and her feelings/insecurities. There were a handful of moments where I was just like, "I know what he's thinking, but they won't!" and it killed me!!!!!!!

With that said, I will be touching on his POV during certain moments in the next installment. It probably won't be up for another couple of weeks, but it will be about Sookie's first time, with Eric, of course.

Okay, now it's time for you to tell me what you want future installments to be about! Press the green button and leave me a review, PM me, or you can place a comment on my blog at http:// onefee27 . wordpress . com. (Don't forget to remove the spaces)


	2. Their First Time

First, I need to apologize! I suck! I made you all wait a month for any updates and I feel so bad, but my Muse ran away & there was nothing I could do, but stare at a blank computer screen. Just know that it killed me not to be able to write.

Next, I wanted to give you guys a little trivia for New Beginning. I've actually meant to give it to you for a while, but keep forgetting ...

Eric's mom is based on a mix of two people. The first being my friend Matt's mom, who has a clan of Jack Russell Terriors, the second being Claire Bennett's mom on Heroes. The mom from the first season, when her memory was being wiped and it seemed all she cared about was Mr. Muggles, not her mom in later seasons. Just thought I'd share that with you all!

As usual a special thanks goes out to **Northwoman**! Without her, this chapter may have left you a bit confused, but she asked all the questions needed to make it clear!

Oh, and I didn't send it back to her after I fixed it, which included some additions, so don't blame her if you find a mistake!

These characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

**Monday**

I walked in the front door and was promptly greeted by five barking Yorkies: Lucy, Lacy, Lizzy, Libby, and Little Dog.

"Eric, is that you?" Mom called out.

"Yeah."

"How was your first day of school?" she yelled.

It wasn't like she really cared; I wasn't a Yorkie, but regardless, I answered, "It was fine. I'm going upstairs. Homework."

"There's pizza in the fridge if you're hungry," she shouted as I headed up the stairs, Lucy following right behind me. She was the oldest and the only one of Mom's dogs that I allowed anywhere near my room.

Once in my room, I flipped on the lamp and turned on my stereo then lay down on the bed. Lucy curled up beside me. It didn't take long before I was thinking about Sookie. Visions of her smile and her eyes and sounds of her laugh flowed through my head until I couldn't help but smile. I could not wait to see her again.

"Fuck," I growled. "What has she done to me, Lucy?" Lucy, being a dog, didn't answer.

I didn't get like this over girls. I was so confused and had been for most of the day. I'd never had a girlfriend nor had I ever really wanted one, but when I met Sookie something changed. Sookie could never be just a way to get my nut off as were all the other girls I'd been with ... NO ... Sookie was an angel; my very own angel and I knew I had to treat her as such.

The very first moment I saw her it was as if a switch went off inside of me. I knew that I had to have her and I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted any other girl. My stomach was doing flip-flops and my mouth was stuck in a huge smile when Mr. Kelley pointed over in her direction and told me that was where I was to sit.

I'd walked into class pissed off because Mom and Dad had moved us to a hick town where I didn't know anyone and I was starting at a new school. I'd had a lot of first days at new schools as much as we used to move around and I always hated them. I always felt like a fucking idiot standing in front of each class I went to and introducing myself to the same people over and over again and the thought of doing it six more times before the day was over made me want to scream.

I definitely wasn't in the mood to deal with any of the first day of school bullshit ... the introductions, the stares, the whispers. In fact, I'd pretty much decided I was cutting out when class was over, but then, Mr. Kelley thanked me after my introduction and told me to have a seat, pointing towards an open seat in the far left corner of the classroom. That was when I saw her and that was when my day started to look up. It was also when I decided that I wasn't leaving school unless she left with me.

She had long, wavy, blonde hair and what appeared to be the biggest and most perfect titties that I'd ever seen on a girl my age, at least those were the first things I noticed. As for the rest of her ... well, once I was able to tear my eyes away from her chest I found the rest of her perfect, too.

She wasn't one of those skinny anorexic bitches you usually found at the "popular table" in the cafeteria, but she wasn't a porker either. She was perfection if I'd ever seen it and as luck would have it, it looked like we'd be sitting beside each other for the rest of the year.

"Lucy, I think I'm actually going to like it here," I said as I patted her on the head. She licked my hand in response. "Sookie," I sighed dreamily. I loved the way her name rolled off my tongue.

We'd spent the day at the lake and it had not been easy. Actually, it had been a constant struggle for me both mentally and physically because I realized that Sookie wasn't anything like the other girls I'd been with and therefore I could not treat her the way I'd treated them. That meant I couldn't just get my rocks off with her, which was what I usually did.

Physically, I had to deal with the fact that I was in a state of constant rock-hardness, meaning I had a boner that would not go away. Everything about her; the way she looked, the sound of her voice, and the way she smelled ... oh, her scent.

Her scent alone was enough to give me the permaboner from hell. She smelled so clean, like a mix of cotton, baby powder, and Bounce fabric softener and fuck, it smelled so good. I had actually caught myself smelling her several times and now I wished that somehow, her scent had rubbed off on me because lying here, in my bed, I wanted more of it. Fuck, I wanted to be covered in it.

The entire day I'd wanted nothing more than to touch her, kiss her, and fuck her, but like I said, she WAS NOT like other girls and with her ... well ... she DID NOT deserve to be used like that. She had an innocence about her and I knew if I wasn't careful, someone like me could easily ruin her. With her, my needs had to come second.

I'd never wanted to put a girl's needs before my own, which brought me to the mental part of the struggle. Putting her first was so un-me. The whole idea of it was crazy and foreign, yet it felt so right. I found myself caught and confused, not knowing how to act or what to do. The last thing I'd wanted was to disrespect her or scare her away by moving too fast.

The only thing I'd been sure of the whole day was that I would not give in to what the painful hard-on that throbbed in my pants had wanted and still wanted ... to just fuck her and be done with her. That, I knew I could never do ... not to her.

The more I pondered it, the clearer the answer became. In fact, the answer had been staring me in the face all day long and there was no reason to ignore it any longer. I knew what had to be done.

I got undressed, flipped off my lamp, and crawled under the covers to go to sleep, knowing that I had to ask Sookie to be my girlfriend. There was no way I couldn't. Not after the way we had kissed ... twice. Not after the way those kisses had made me feel. I was in way too deep.

**Friday**

Music, voices, and laughter surrounded us, but down by the lake on a blanket in each other's arms, it was as if we were alone and there wasn't a party going on around us. It was only me, Sookie, and the stars in the sky.

We'd been kissing for at least an hour before I lost control and allowed my hands to start wandering to places on her body that they'd never been. At first, she didn't seem to mind. Actually she rather liked it, when my hand slipped up under her shirt and I palmed and massaged her big, perfect boob, then I guess I went a little too far.

Just as my hand slid under the waist of her jeans and began sliding under the elastic of her panties she pulled away and said, "Eric, I think we should cool it for a minute," as she tried to catch her breath while she pushed me away, grabbed my wrist, and pulled my hand out of her pants.

"Come on Sookie," I begged as I tried to kiss her again.

I knew I'd decided to take it slow with her and I had. It had been four days since I asked her to be my girlfriend; a very long four days and I was frustrated and horny as hell and up until that point, I had never allowed us to go any further than kissing despite what was happening in my pants.

I knew it was normal for a sixteen year old guy to sport wood a lot, but the constant wood in my pants wasn't normal and I knew it couldn't be healthy. If she didn't give it up soon, I didn't know what I'd do because my hand just wasn't cutting it anymore. I needed the real thing. I needed her and not having her was getting harder and harder to deal with, literally.

"Eric!" Sookie chided as she pulled away, refusing any further advances from me.

"Sookie, please," I begged as I took her hand and placed it on the hard, painful bulge in my shorts. "See what you do to me," I added.

"Eric, we can't do this. I'm sorry."

"I'm serious, Sookie. It's like this all the time and it hurts," I pouted. At that point I figured I'd try anything.

"Eric! Please, just stop!"

Fuck, was that a tear. She was crying and that was definitely a tear and I felt like an ass.

"Sookie, don't cry. It's okay. I'm the one that should be sorry. I'm the one who is trying to pressure you into something you're obviously not down with and that's the last thing I want to do to you," I said as I snuggled against her and took her hand in mine.

I wasn't putting her needs before my own and I actually felt bad about it. I was an insensitive prick.

"Eric, it's not like that. I want to ... well ... you know ... do it with you, but I've ... well ... I've ... never done it before," she stammered.

"Never?" I questioned.

I had known she seemed innocent, but a virgin. I had no idea. Sookie was a virgin and she wanted to have sex with me. She wanted to give her virginity to me. Oh my god! I'd never had a virgin before, at least not that I knew of and I was pretty sure that that was something one would be able to tell.

She nodded then continued, "I'm just ... nervous ... and scared."

"Sookie," I said smiling. "There's no reason to be nervous or scared. I promise I'll be gentle and I won't hurt you, but we're not doing it here ... not if it's your first time. I don't want your first time to be like this ... you know at a party with a bunch of drunk kids hanging around. I want it to be just us and I promise, I'll make it special for you."

**The Next Friday**

"I'm full," Sookie said as she tossed a half eaten piece of pizza back into the box sitting on the coffee table in front of us.

"Well, whatever shall we do?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows. "That is, if you are indeed finished eating," I added playfully.

We both knew what was going to happen tonight. Everything had already been planned. It was now just a matter of the exact time it would happen. Well, and although I'd pretty much planned on it happening in my bed, I guess the place was still negotiable as well.

Mom, Dad, and the dogs had gone to Atlanta for the weekend for a dog show and Sookie was spending the weekend with me. She and Tara had cooked up some sort of elaborate plan that would ensure that her Gran thought she was at Tara's when in fact, she was with me.

"Can we go to the lake later? There's a party there tonight," she said nervously.

"Sure, but it's still early for that. What do you want to do until then?" I asked hoping that she'd say she wanted to go upstairs.

"I don't know," she answered tensely.

She was obviously nervous and I didn't want to push her, but we had planned this and if she was changing her mind, I felt I had a right to know.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" I asked, hoping that she would say yes and that she didn't feel pressured by me asking.

"Uh ... right now?"

"Sookie, if you don't want to do this, we don't have to do it."

Fuck! What was I saying? There was no way I could deal with having her here, sleeping beside me in my bed and not go any further. If she didn't want to do this it was going to be a huge mess!

"NO! I want to ... it's just ...."

"Good," I interrupted as I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. Finally!

Apparently that was all I had to do because our kiss quickly deepened and as I far as I could tell any trepidation she'd been feeling melted away.

She lay back against the arm of the couch, pulling me on top of her. "I want this, Eric. I want this with you, now," she breathed.

"Upstairs," I said frantically, jumping off of her and pulling her up off of the couch. I was afraid if I didn't hurry, she'd change her mind.

I practically ran to my room, pulling her behind me the whole way. Had I have been thinking more clearly, I would have just picked her up and carried her, but I was way past thinking clearly and had been for at least a week.

I had been waiting for this moment for the past two weeks and there was no stopping me now.

I led her over to my bed and motioned for her to sit down.

Once she was seated, I knelt between her legs and reached up, cupping her face in my hands.

Looking her in the eyes, I promised, "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you. Relax," then I gently brushed my lips against hers.

I stood up and took a few steps back staring at the beautiful girl who was about to give herself to me in a way she'd never given herself to another. I was so fucking lucky.

"What?" she asked bashfully.

"You're beautiful," I laughed.

"Stop it," she said uncomfortably, like she didn't believe me.

"Do you not think so?" Did she not know? How could she not know? "I'm serious." And I was. "And I'm lucky that someone as beautiful as you wants to be with me," I added as I walked over to my desk and got a condom out of a box I kept on the shelf above it.

I kept them there because that was one place my mom never looked.

As I turned around, I took off my shirt then walked toward her. Once in front of her, I knelt down as I had been before.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked up at her.

"Sookie, before we do this, I want you to know that I ... well ... I ... I think ... well ... I might love you."

I couldn't believe I'd just said that. I totally didn't mean to. It wasn't that I hadn't meant it ... at least I thought I meant it, but I wasn't totally sure and that wasn't something you said until you were positive.

Before I could even think of taking it back, not that I could have anyway, Sookie had wrapped her arms around me and her lips crashed into mine. Talking was officially over and what I'd been waiting for was finally going to happen.

She lay back with her feet still on the floor and I went with her, not breaking our kiss any longer than necessary. I also took off her shirt and tossed it on the desk chair with my own.

Once we were both on the bed, comfortable and kissing, control became lost and our hands and lips began to explore each other in ways they never had before. Since last Friday, we'd both started allowing our hands to wander a bit when we'd make out, but we were always fully clothed and although I never let her clothes get in my way, she had been a bit apprehensive when it came to breeching mine.

Apparently, she was no longer frightened because she ran her hands up and down my bare back as we kissed, dipping them lower and lower until finally, they were under my jeans and boxers and gripping my bare ass. The feel of her tiny hands holding on tight as I ground myself into her thigh felt amazing, but I realized it would feel even better if we were both fully naked, so with that in mind, I kissed, licked, and caressed my way down her body, undressing her and enjoying every single inch of her silky, smooth skin along the way.

When she was undressed I stood, removing my own pants and boxers then rolled on the condom before rejoining her on the bed, where I kissed her slowly and languidly while exploring her sex with my fingers, preparing her for what was to come.

We both gasped as my fingers entered her. I hoped her gasp was one of contentment due to the sensations of pleasure I thought I was giving her. Honestly, I'd never really cared about the girl's pleasure before, so I really wasn't sure. I gasped simply because she was so damn tight. I couldn't wait to feel her tight pussy around my cock. That would no doubt give me feelings of great pleasure.

After a few moments, I repositioned myself so the tip of my dick was at her entrance and my hands were cupping her face.

"Are you ready?" I asked huskily.

She nodded, so I moved forward, keeping my eyes on hers as I slowly inched the head inside her. I was barely in and I swear it felt so good that I didn't know how long I'd last.

"E-eric," she stammered nervously, "Maybe this isn't a good idea."

I was already halfway in, but I stopped immediately and didn't go any further. I didn't know if I should get off of her or stay where I was. I, of course, didn't want her to feel forced or pressured, but I finally opted to stay hoping she'd change her mind.

A tear slid out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek as she said, "I'm sorry, Eric. I really want to do this, but I'm so nervous."

I wiped away her tears.

"Sookie, there's nothing to be nervous about. I promise I'll take care of you. I won't hurt you," I assured then kissed her on the cheek.

She was quiet for a moment, and then very bashfully said, "Uh ... I think I'm ready, now."

"I meant what I said, Sookie," I breathed then began inching inside her again.

"Eric, I think I love you, too," she said. "You told me you loved me earlier and I love you, too."

Tears were still dripping from her eyes, but she was smiling and she wasn't telling me to stop, so I kept going.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I kissed her nose and pushed a little further. "If anything hurts, you let me know and I'll stop."

Just a little further ... damn she feels so good, I thought.

"Ow," she sighed.

I stopped dead. I was in all the way and I knew the worst was over for her, but I didn't know if she knew that.

"Sookie, I'll stop if you want me to, but just so you know, I'm pretty sure the worst is over," I assured her as I very slowly started to inch my way out.

"No. Don't stop."

Her wish was my command. I didn't really want to stop anyway. She was so tight and warm and I'd never felt anything like it before. I was in heaven and I hoped that she was too as I ran my tongue along her lips seeking entry.

All I wanted to do was pound her, but I kept my thrusts slow and steady, symbiotic with the pace of our kissing, because honestly, I was really afraid of hurting her. I'd been in locker-room showers enough to know that my package was bigger than most and well, Sookie was definitely tighter than most, at least in my experiences she was.

I felt myself getting really close and Sookie was beginning to meet me thrust for thrust. We were both panting and moaning and she was gripping my butt and back tighter and tighter, so tight in fact, it almost hurt, so I assumed she was close as well. Just to make sure, I put my hand between us and vigorously rubbed her clit until I found myself coming so hard, I was sure the condom burst.

"Oh fuck, Sookie!" I shouted as I finally found the glorious release I'd been waiting for.

I rolled off of her and found that the rubber was still intact as I took it off and threw it away then looked over at Sookie and found she was laid out, panting, glistening with sweat, with her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head.

Fuck! She looked so perfect, lying like that in **my **bed.

"You okay?" I asked as I rolled over, threw my arm around her, and pulled her against me.

"Mm hmm," she moaned. "Eric, is it okay if we take a nap and then go to the lake?"

"Sookie, I don't care what we do as long as we're together." And that was the honest truth.

* * *

Okay, so this chapter is so screaming Sookie POV ...

With that said, that will be chapter 3.

I'll try really hard to find my Muse again and get another chapter of something posted next Friday!


End file.
